Crest of Crytals
by Mad Hatter Molly
Summary: When Danae, a lonley girl living in Lancaster England, finds a cystal ball on her old desk, she is taken away to a world of magic, fantasy and possible romance? What will she do whent his fantasy world she visits,(Nelos) becomes in danger?


Greeting fellow writers. My name is Molly. I noticed there are quite a few Molly's so, I am simply, Mad Hatter Molly. I write fantasy stories and usually have mature content and sexual situations. So those with weak constitutions may want to go back to the beginning. I will continuously try to write stories, although I am not so sure, were I could post my independent story. o_o; This is my first story, and I thought of it a long time ago. I hope I am welcomed to Fan fiction. Well, Here we go. I think I will put this in the misc. section.hmmm. All the reasons my story will be PG-13 will exist in next chapters. ^_^  
  
The following Mad Hatter Molly  
  
Story is rated PG-13 for the following: Morbidity Violence Language Sexual content  
  
Chapter 1  
"How it began: my new life"  
  
Hello there. My name is Danae Valentine. Yes, Valentine. I think my names quite ironic since I have never received a Valentine, and it does near Valentines Day. It's almost a few weeks to be. But that's not the point. This is a story about me. Usually.girls are supposed to be bubbly, happy and excited about simple things. I don't. Now I have the responsibility. I have the weight of civilization upon my shoulders, and I alone have to carry it with the amity of angels. I live in a quiet dignity.my name is Danae. I live by the leisured lifestyle of a lone wanderer. Actually, I am really 17.I just like to make stories. But what I tell you is not a story, it is actually quite true. One day, I woke up in my room, empty pictures of my family that meant nothing to me now that Momma was gone. She died last year, and I admit, I have gone cold. I live with my cousin Olivia now. She is a young woman, with curls bouncy and golden unlike my raven black, and a California tan (but, mind you, we live in England). She was tall, slender, kind and naïve. I suppose that's why she had so many boyfriends. She was given a card with a nude man on the inside for her big 20th birthday. In some ways, she disgusted me. But not usually. Maybe it is because I am jealous and alone. I have no friends...and maybe I like it that way. Tut.  
And I recall, I used to live in London, but now I live in Lancaster with Olivia. It's actually a small part of England, with quiet hills, and with no bustling of city dwellers. Now as I continue, I awoke and stood. It was the very middle of the night, and I had had another awful dream-nightmare. I grasped firmly the sides of the bed, and breathed for air. My long raven locks fell over my pale (and as Olivia called them) sad eyes. I was sweating.  
"This feeling.I have it again," I said, clutching my breast. I looked down and saw my slender legs (the only part of my body I liked) trembling, standing on my tiptoes. I always walked upon my tiptoes. It was how I learned to walk. Before Momma died, she said I was meant to be a ballerina. I smiled in comfort about it. I looked over to my favorite oak desk, which sat near my bed. I stared with a furrowed brow at what I saw.  
A crystal ball? What was that doing in my room? I stood up and made way over to the object. It was a large as an orange and had several bubbles in it. "Olivia, did you leave this crystal ball in my room?" I said, not touching the crystal ball. I heard her mumbled something through the thin wall. "No, now go to sleep Danae Valentine," I heard her mumble again. She only used my full name to announce her impatience with me. I give her credit. She obviously did not care about the crystal ball, because she didn't ask whom it might belong to. I blinked at moonlight sighed through my linen curtains, making my light peach room, look black. I watched as the moonlight crept up the desk and onto the small crystal ball. I stared at it again. I saw my pale reflection in the empty crystal.  
"Hmm." I said observing the object. I took it up in my hands. My cold, pale, slender hands.like Momma's. I looked in.and felt warmth. The toes of my foot curled and my shoulders quivered with the warmth. I felt a smile creep over my lips, and uplift. I soon found my joy in finding this quaint item, would lead me to certain fate. I soon felt a deep, piercing pain in my back. Then in my arms, legs and feet. I tried to cry out, but there was no sound. Soon, a light shone in the crystal ball, and I heard the laugh of a jester. I felt myself loose weight and looked at my surroundings warped and changed. "Olivia! Olivia!" I tried to call out to her, although the thought of her actually rescuing me from whatever this was, was unlikely. I felt my body thud against something hard. I looked and saw my body over a large tree branch. I gasped and clutched the crystal ball in my hand. "Someone get me down please!" I shouted. Soon enough, as I pleaded, I felt myself being set upon the ground, by an awesome aura. I blinked and looked down, my nightdress not torn, or my body injured. I was safe, but were was I? Suddenly a large arrow whizzed through the air, and I felt its feather tail brush against my arm. After 3 seconds a strong sting set in and there was a scratch on my arm from the arrow. I looked up and saw a boy, my age, on horseback. He had very old clothes, like in medieval cinemas. "Who are you?!" he shouted at me. I fell to my feet as he got off his horse and walked to me, an odd look in his face. He had pointed ears like elves in the fairy tale books Olivia would read to me. He walked to me and stopped before me, his bow readied with an arrow.  
  
Well all, that was the first Chapter, sorry it was so short. I hope you all like it. Well, I think I will begin Chapter 2 tomorrow. Until then, good reading! ~Love Mad Hatter Molly ^_^ 


End file.
